


Gift of the Magi (Atlantis style)

by sam_gamgee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_gamgee/pseuds/sam_gamgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas on Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift of the Magi (Atlantis style)

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://flubber2kool.livejournal.com/profile)[**flubber2kool**](http://flubber2kool.livejournal.com/)  
>  in the SGA Secret Santa.
> 
> Set vaguely after the finale. But Atlantis has gone back to the Pegasus Galaxy and has been back for a while.

"Merry Christmas," Richard said, sitting down on their couch and holding out a small present to John.

"Christmas isn't until tomorrow," John replied drily, looking up from his laptop.

"But it is Christmas Eve," Richard replied. "And there is a tradition of opening a gift then."

John rolled his eyes. "I thought we weren't exchanging gifts this year."

"I only said that after last year - I didn't want you spoiling me again."

"And I only did **that** because you let it slip how many shoddy Christmases you had with your family and your ex-wife."

Richard rolled his eyes. "I didn't share that information with the expectation of you showing how much better things are for me now - even if they are. Regardless, we're not here to rehash last year and you're ruining the moment. I honestly don't care, and won't be upset if you didn't get me anything this year. But I would like you to open this present."

"And why do you want me to open it tonight?" John asked, narrowing his eyes as he moved his laptop to the coffee table before taking the present.

Richard shrugged. "Because it's something we did with my nana while she was still with us and those were some of the best Christmases."

"Okay." John carefully took off the wrapping paper and set it aside.

After letting him examine the carved wood box with a puddle jumper on the lid for a moment, Richard put a hand over top of it and John looked up at him curious. "I know this isn't traditional," he said, "but I couldn't think of a better way to do this. I love you, John Sheppard, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

John carefully opened the lid to reveal a black leather cuff three inches wide and tooled with different gate designations. A leather thong was laced through the two ends so it could be fitted to the wearer and tied closed. John examined it thoroughly, a look of wonder dawning on his face. "This is **amazing** ," he said. "How did you manage to get this?"

Richard grinned. "I spoke with Ronon and Teyla about where the best place was to get leather goods. And the next time we sent a team there, I gave them the specifics needed for them to commission a piece for me and I called in a few favors to pay for it. You can't believe how happy I was when your wristband finally fell off - I didn't think I'd be able to get you to part with it for this."

"I totally would've parted with that thing for this," John said, placing it on his left wrist and holding his arm out to Richard.

Richard pulled the lacing tight and tied the ends together before tucking the ends under the lacing. "So can I take that you agree?" he asked and John nodded mutely before pulling Richard in for a hungry kiss.

When they parted, John hopped up and disappeared into their bedroom, coming out a moment later with a gift that was almost the same size. "I was going to do this tomorrow," he said, "but after this," he held up his wrist, "it's definitely better to do it now." He hesitated. "I, um, I'm not good at this sort of thing so I'm just going to say it and I'm sorry if it sounds really cheesy. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anybody and I want to spend the rest of my life with you too."

Richard slowly opened the package to find a carved wood box with a gate on the lid. "If this is a leather cuff..." he started and both he and John laughed and John motioned for him to continue.

Richard opened the lid to find a watch inside. Upon closer inspection, he found that it wasn't an ordinary digital watch and he laughed. It said the time was 25:30 - which was correct.

"I wanted to make you a mechanical one, since you deserve a classy watch, but we couldn't figure out the best way to make it account for our 27 hour day," John said, a note of regret in his voice.

"I love it," Richard said, taking it out of the box and offering it to John. "And the casing is very classy. Can I ask how you managed this?"

"I called in every favor I know," John replied, matter-of-factly, as he put the watch on Richard's wrist and closed the clasp.

"Come to bed, **husband** ," Richard said, standing and offering John his hand. John took it and let Richard pull him up and lead him into the bedroom.

 

The next morning, Richard stretched languidly before curling against John. He lightly stroked his fingers over John's chest and stomach, admiring the watch on his wrist. He had never expected his life to change so drastically when he'd originally taken the posting, but he wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Good morning," John said sleepily.

"Merry Christmas," Richard replied, leaning down to kiss him.

John hummed happily and kissed him back as he wrapped his hand around Richard's cock. Richard arched against John as he stroked him, moaning as his erection flared to life. Richard pressed his forehead against John's shoulder and began fucking his hand. Then John withdrew his hand and Richard whimpered, continuing to rub his straining cock against John's hip.

John reached under the pillow and pulled out a tube of lube. He opened the cap - which got Richard's attention - and slicked up a finger. He spread his legs and reached down to prep himself. Richard batted his hand away and took the lube. He applied a liberal amount to his fingers and pressed his pointer finger into John's ass. John groaned and clenched around it as Richard slowly finger-fucked him.

Richard added a second finger and brushed against John's prostate - making him gasp and arch up. Richard smiled and rubbed against it every other stroke as he continued to teasingly prep John's ass. By the time John was ready, Richard had him writhing on the bed, his hands wrapped up in the sheets and his erection hard and leaking against his stomach.

Richard withdrew his hand and spread a generous amount of lube on his cock. He positioned himself over John and slowly pressed the head of his cock inside, pausing when it passed the ring of muscle to give John a chance to accommodate it. John whimpered and pressed down, trying to take more in. With one quick smooth movement, Richard pushed himself in completely.

"I'm never going to tire of this," he said, smiling down at John.

"Good," John replied, "because I'm not either. But we are going to have other issues if you don't start moving right now."

Richard laughed and complied. He set a leisurely pace, almost coming out of John completely before gliding back in to hit John's prostate. John thrust back in counterpoint to Richard's upward strokes and clenched his ass around Richard's cock whenever he was fully inside him.

Richard bent down and kissed John hungrily and John returned the kiss with an equal amount of vigor and gripped his ass to press him deeper. Richard lightly kissed his way from John's mouth across his jaw to his neck. He sucked the patch of skin just below John's ear before sucking gently down John's neck. When he got to the juncture of John's neck and shoulder, Richard gently bit into the skin, making John gasp and arch up against him. Richard lightly nipped his way along John's shoulder and bit John's shoulder a little harder, knowing the spot would bruise and match the fading bruise on the opposite shoulder.

John sucked in a sharp breath and came hard, splattering both of them with his semen and his ass milking Richard's cock. That sent him over the edge and Richard came inside John, thrusting a few times after he'd finished before pulling out with a regret-filled sigh.

He laid down next to John and said, "I'd stay there always, if I could."

"So would I," John replied. "Though, it would make it hard to suck your cock."

"True," Richard responded. He made a show of looking at his watch and said, "Shit. We promised Teyla and Kanaan we'd join them and the rest of the team this morning. If we hurry, we'll be able to make it in time."

"Separate showers, then," John said regretfully as they got up.

He showered first as Richard made the bed. Then Richard showered as John gathered their presents for their friends.

"It's about time you got here," Rodney grumbled when John and Richard entered Teyla's quarters a few minutes later and Jennifer swatted his arm. "Jennifer and I were almost out of Christmas stories to tell."

"Sorry," John replied sheepishly, setting down their bag of gifts. "You could've started eating without us."

"Don't mind him," Teyla said, getting up from where she was sitting with Kanaan. "We have coffee ready and the rest of breakfast will be done shortly." She poured two mugs and handed one to each of them. "As your people say - Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," both John and Richard replied before taking a sip of coffee.

"Where are Ronon and Amelia?" Richard asked.

"They're with some of the Gate techs," Teyla said, ruffling Torren's hair as she sat back down. He looked up from his toy and smiled. "They should be here soon."

The door opened and Ronon and Amelia entered. Greetings were exchanged and the two new couples sat down - Richard and Amelia on the couch with John and Ronon on the floor at their feet. John sat so Richard's knees and legs supported his back and Richard absently ran a hand through his hair.

"Congratulations, you two," Jennifer said.

"What -?" John started. Richard gently tugged his hair and said, "Thank you. And thank all of you again for helping us in procuring these gifts."

"So, is there going to be a wedding?" Amelia asked with a wicked grin.

"Are you fishing to be a bridesmaid?" John teased. "Because we can still make the hideous dress thing happen."

"I'd like to see you try," she lobbed back.

"We don't know," Richard said. "This was official for us personally and, while we'll change what we need to make it official in the city, considering we're not on Earth anymore, we don't really have a reason to."

"And take away a great reason to party?" Ronon said. He pushed John hard in the shoulder. "I thought you knew by now that we use any excuse we can to celebrate life."

"Okay, okay," John replied. "We'll think about it and get back to you." John bumped Rodney's foot with his own. "And if we do, you're going to be my best man and I'm telling you right now that I'm going to expect one hell of a bachelor's party."

Everyone laughed and Rodney said, "We're not going to MX-P94."

"You're no fun," John pouted as Richard asked, "What's on MX-P94?"

"It's the 'Land of the Citrus People Who Love Rodney'," John told him, craning his head back to look up at him.

A bell chimed and Teyla and Kanaan got up. "Breakfast will be ready in a moment," she said. When Amelia and Jennifer moved to help them, she waved them down. "Kanaan and I can handle it," she said before they disappeared into the kitchen area.

John sighed happily. He was with his team and the man he loved and they were safe. Life was definitely good.


End file.
